Our ABC's of Memories
by Pre-ordainedArcher
Summary: Having a bestfriend thats always by your side, You consider and consider you as his/her older brother/little sister...thats what Mikan and Natsume see each other, but then what if the irreplacable bond was broken by...WHAT! an ARRANGED MARRAGE!


**Chapter 1: ****---------------------- A FOR ACCIDENT -----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Hey!!! Everyone this is my second FanFic…sad to say the first one didn't work too well…but, I'm gonna try to make this one much better, I HOPE!!!**

**Summary: ****Childhood Memories are considered as Precious Moments for each one of us. A friend always at your side, a friend that you consider and ****consider**** you as his/her own older brother/little sister. But…what if the irreplaceable bond was broken, by what?**

"Misaki-oneechan, we have to hurry, daddy's gonna pick me up any moment now" a 5 year old pig-tailed brunette rushed over to her favorite oneechan.

"Daddy promised me that we would go to the amusement park today!"

"Ummmm………"

"What is it Misaki-oneechan?" asked the curious brunette.

"I'm soooo sorry mikan but… well… you see – "before misaki could even continue mikan cut her off

"Daddy can't make it again….because of his work, right?" Misaki went near the depressed brunette then caressed her beautiful auburn her. She felt sorry for the little girl. Losing a mother at a very young age, a busy father whom she can't even see, and an empty mansion that she considers as jail. For the past 5 years of living with the girl, she could differentiate her warm smile from a fake one in just a mere glance.

"Mikan-hime" A voice was heard outside the bedroom door. It was Shiho-obaasan. A care-taker of the mansion took care of mikan's mom when she was still a baby. (How old could she be by now???). And Misaki's Aunt (Note: Misaki and Mikan are not related with each other). She glared at misaki and said.

"Misaki, I've been calling you for ages, now go down stairs and clean the dishes!" she shouted.

"Uhhhh…" Mikan giggled as misaki dragged her lazy butt outside.

Shiho-obaasan went near Mikan and said

"Don't worry dear; you know your father loves you… He works hard so that you could have everything you want"

"But I want my daddy!" Mikan shouted as warm tears trickled down her pretty face.

"I know he's busy at work, but sometimes I want him to notice me" she added.

Shiho-obaasan gave the girl a tight hug until mikan calmed down.

-

-

-

**3 weeks later**

**-**

**-**

**November 1**

**-**

**-**

The Sakura Company agreed with its partner The Hyuuga Company, to host its 20th anniversary at a Glamarose 5 star hotel along with the Halloween party.

Mikan stepped inside the Huge red carpet along with her father. She was wearing a light pink dress with gold linings on the collar that's up to her knees, a cute pair of Cinderella like shoes (except its not made of glass) with huge red ribbons, a pair of silver ribbons that held her hair up in a pony tail style and to top it all up, a silver locket shaped like a sakura petal. She sparkled as she entered the red carpet. Almost every one was staring at her (who couldn't actually resist her cuteness) well of course they were staring at her because she looked cute but because she's with her father A.K.A the President of the Sakura Company.

Her father went ahead of her and greeted all of the visitors. Completely ignoring her existence…AGAIN.

The little brunette roamed around the place then spotted a gigantic maze within the garden. She was amazed by the size of it that she didn't even realize where her feet were taking her. She was already in the middle of the maze and saw a beautiful fountain made by silver and gold lining; it glistened in the moon light which amazed her so much. After a few seconds of staring at the majestic fountain, she now realized that she was actually LOST.

"Shiho-obaasan said to stay put if I'm lost" she reminded her self. Sad to say that the brunette wasn't actually a patient type of person, she was about to leave when she heard a strange noise behind the wall of the maze.

She was getting scared in each moment; the noise became louder by every second. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes, she couldn't contain her fear anymore then she burst out crying. She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You're making my ears bleed! Stop screaming!"

She heard a little boy's voice then turned around to look at it. She was staring at a boy with deep crimson eyes.

"You scared me to death" She blurted out without thinking.

The boy raised his eyebrows and said

"I was supposed to say that" he turned to the side with his raven hair looking quite annoyed.

Mikan giggled then the boy looked at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked her curioused.

Mikan turned to the boy and said

"It's just…we were both scared without even knowing what were scared of" she explained while giggling.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm 5 years old" she handed out her hand in front of him.

"I'm Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga, 6 yrs. Old" he replied while reluctantly taking her hand. That was the start of a beautiful and crazy friendship.

**Sometimes, Accidents are Blessing in ****Disguise****…**

* * *

**I am soooo sorry if that was a short chapter, but I promise the next one would be a bit longer.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
